Believe
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: Iori Hida has lost his belief in Santa Claus! Now it's up to Daisuke and the other Chosen Children to help restore that belief and give Iori a Merry Christmas...With a bit of help from a very unlikely source. Re-uploaded with Original Author's permission.


**EDITOR'S NOTE:** A joyful holiday season to you all! This is the first of (currently) six special holiday fic uploads this month from Ori! Every year, he always put extra work into doing a bunch of Christmas fics. He has no idea why but it was what he looked forward to every year and since he's come back to this site and decided to write fics again, Ori has decided to keep his yearly tradition alive.

We're kicking it off with a revised version of on of his old Christmas comedy fics, Believe. We hope you enjoy it and keep an eye out for more of our December upload!

-Taiki Matsuki

Believe

* * *

It was a cold December morning, Christmas eve to be exact, and all of the Chosen Children were getting excited about Christmas...

...All except one...

"He's been in his room for hours, now?" Takeru asked Iori's mother, she sadly nodded.

"He had a long day, Takeru." Iori's mother explained, looking to Takeru and the other chosen children, "Something happened when he was with some friends last night and he came home in tears..."

Hikari spoke up, "Did he say anything?"

"Not a thing. He just ran to his room and cried. He didn't even eat dinner."

"Maybe we could cheer him up!" Daisuke suggested, "He's our friend, we can't let him be this unhappy! Especially at Christmas!"

"Daisuke's right! No-one should be sad at Christmas," Hikari nodded. "Ms. Hida, may we please see Iori?"

"Of course, seeing his friends should cheer him up," Ms. Hida let the others into the apartment, they took off their shoes and went to Iori's room. The door was closed and, to their surprise, locked.

"Iori!" Daisuke knocked on the door, "Iori, are you in there?"

"...Y-Yes..." Came Iori's voice. He sounded upset, like he had still been crying. This worried the other Chosen Children. Iori was anything but a crybaby, this was _serious!_

"Can we come in?" Miyako asked, "It's all of us!"

"..No...No, please... I don't want you to see me like this..."

"C'mon, Iori!" Takeru knocked on the door, "Something's obviously wrong! Tell us!"

"You'd...laugh..."

"No, we won't." Hikari said, "We won't laugh at you, Iori. You know us better than that."

"...Promise?"

"Promise!"

"...I...I found out the most...terrible news..." Iori said.

"What is it?" Miyako asked.

"...Santa Claus isn't...real."

There as a long silence, the Chosen Children exchanged surprised glances... ...Iori Hida...still believed in Santa Claus. He was the youngest among them, of course, but...Iori?

The silence was finally broken by Daisuke and in the worst possible way...

...Roaring laughter.

"I KNEW YOU'D LAUGH!" Iori shouted through his door.

"Daisuke..." Takeru gave Daisuke a frown. "Not. Funny."

"What?" Daisuke whispered, "Iori, of all people, believes in Santa Claus?"

"You mean you never believed in him?" Miyako asked.

"Well... Yeah, but, this is_ Iori_. Who's the one who looks at things logically and all that?"

"...Touche." Miyako rolled her eyes, Daisuke did have a point.

"Iori... That's what's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"...Yes."

"Well..." Hikari shot Daisuke a light glare, saying, "He is real!"

"Then why did Daisuke burst into laughter? He would only do that if he knew Santa wasn't real and I was tricked by believing in him." Iori replied, "I do thank you for trying to make me feel better, Hikari. But...I feel like such an idiot. I-I guess...I just wanted to believe there was someone out there who, well, was such a generous person. Who existed just to make people smile..."

"...You mean not for the free stuff?" Miyako asked.

"...That was nice, but I was comforted by the concept of someone like Santa Claus." Iori said. This revelation actually made a lot of sense. "...I guess I was stupid to believe someone like that really existed."

"...Nice going, Daisuke." Takeru muttered.

"I wasn't laughing at you for believing in him!" Daisuke shouted, "I was laughing at you for NOT believing in him!" He lied, "I mean, yeesh, EVERY idiot knows there's a Santa Claus! Who else leaves gifts in our Christmas stockings?"

"...Our parents." Iori replied, dryly.

"Then who leaves gifts in THEIR stockings? Answer that one, smart guy!"

"They do. To emphasize Santa's Claus' supposed existence and to exchange gifts." Iori replied.

Daisuke growled, slamming his fist on the door, "Hey! Then who's the guy whose lap you sit on at the mall? You think they pull some fat wino off the street and dress him up as Santa Claus?"

"As of now, yes."

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Daisuke growled, trying to force open the door to Iori's room. "How dare you say that about Santa Claus!"

"...Daisuke, he's not buying it." Takeru, Hikari and Miyako said in unison.

"Iori, think about it! We're the Chosen Children, we go to a parallel dimension of computer data and fight alongside little monster friends who turn into bigger, more powerful monsters!" Daisuke shouted. "How could all THAT exist but not Santa Claus?"

"...He actually raises a good question there," Miyako said.

"Apparently the idea of a being of pure generosity and joy is too far out of a concept to exist in this world. Thus ideas like generosity, justice, mercy and kindness are all illusions created by mankind to comfort us in this cold, uncaring universe." Iori replied. For someone who still believed in Santa Claus, Iori was amazingly philosophical...And now depressingly cynical.

"All right, Iori..." Daisuke grinned, "I'll tell you what... It's Christmas eve, right?"

"...Yeah."

"Santa Claus will come to your house tonight, or my name isn't Daisuke!"

"Then what is your real name?" Iori asked. "Davis?"

"...Shut up or I'll have him stick you on the naughty list..." Daisuke muttered.

"And what am I supposed to believe if he comes through my front door?" Iori asked, "I have a feeling it'll be you or Takeru with two elves names Hikari and Miyako."

"Lock your front door, bolt it up tight, prop a chair in front of it, barricade it!" Daisuke said, "He'll still show up in your house with Christmas magic!"

"...Is he insane?" Hikari whispered to Takeru, "I know he's planning on dressing up as Santa or something, but how will he get in?"

"It's Daisuke, he'll find a way or gravely injure himself trying." Miyako muttered, rolling her eyes.

"She has a point." Takeru added.

"I'll bring a video camera," Hikari said.

"So, whaddaya say, Iori? I promise, Santa will be here!" Daisuke said, ignoring his friends' commentary.

"...Really?" Iori asked, somewhat excited.

Daisuke's plan was working! The goggle boy smiled to himself, proudly. "Promise! I'll email him tonight and tell him to visit you personally!" Daisuke said, he turned to the other chosen children, "Come on, guys! Let's go email Santa Claus together!" He ran off with the others, putting his shoes on at the door and going back outside after saying goodbye to Mrs. Hida.

"So, what's Santa's email address?" Hikari asked.

"Errr... Well, I have a plan-"

"Let me guess, you'll dress up as Santa Claus and drop off gifts for Iori, right?" Miyako asked.

"Exactly!"

"And how will you get in if you told him to barricade the door?" Takeru asked.

Daisuke held up his D-3, "A trip to the Digital World, anyone? I saw a computer in the family room, I'll go in through one computer and go out through Iori's computer."

"Sounds like it might work, but I have a feeling Iori will expect you as Santa Claus. Or Takeru." Miyako said, "How will you pull that part off? I mean, the paper-thin disguise thing might work for Team Rocket or Snidely Whiplash, but...Not for you, and not on Iori.""

"...Uh..." Daisuke scratched his head, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Come on! Who's in?""

"...I just gotta see this," Takeru said. Miyako and Hikari gave nods in agreement.

* * *

Later that evening, in the Digital World, while Iori waited in his apartment for Santa Claus, the Chosen Children were hard at work with their plan...

"All right, I figured out a way to fix our problem as far as the Santa thing goes," Daisuke began as the Chosen Children walked through a forest, "Takeru, call Patamon."

Takeru nodded, pausing and pulling out his D-3. He pressed a button.

Within minutes Patamon flew at full speed through the forest and landed on Takeru's head.

"...That was fast. How'd you do that?" Miyako asked.

"Koushiro installed an instant messenger service on this thing." Takeru said, holding his D-3 up.

Daisuke grinned, "Patamon, I don't see any of the Kaiser's dark towers around here, so... Evolve into Angemon!"

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Patamon flew in front of Daisuke and started to glow...

_Patamon shinka... Angemon!_

The large Angel stood before Daisuke, "...Well?"

"Put these on." Daisuke gave Angemon a red coat, red pants, black boots and put a red Santa hat on Angemon's head.

The Angel stared down at the clothes in his hands for a few moments, then at Daisuke. "...You're kidding, right?"

"...Please?"

"...No." With that, Angemon took off into the sky and flew away.

"HEY! COME ON! ANGELS ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP PEOPLE AT CHRISTMAS TIME!" Daisuke screamed, shaking his fist at Angemon.

"I'm not that kind of angel!"

"JERK!" Daisuke shook his fist even harder, until he was hit with the clothes he gave to Angemon. "AUGH!" He fell to the ground as one of the boots nailed him in the face.

"...Any other ideas?" Hikari asked.

"...None." Daisuke sighed, but then looked up, "Miyako!" He said suddenly, "Put these on-"

"FORGET IT!"

"Fine! Fine! Let's just keep going, the Digital Gate to Iori's computer should be around here somewhere..." Daisuke muttered, "Maybe we'll get lucky and find Santamon or something."

"Santamon?" Takeru asked.

"I was in Shinjuku the other day, these kids were singing about searching for Santamon," Daisuke shrugged. "One had these yellow goggles, too...Ugh, I wouldn't be caught dead with yellow goggles." He shook his head, crossing his arms. "Yellow's not my color."

"...Uh...Right..." Takeru rolled his eyes.

The Chosen Children continued walking to find a terminal to Iori's computer.

Without warning, the ground beneath them collapsed and they fell into a deep hole.

The Digimon Kaiser, who had been hiding in a tree with a copy of "Team Rocket's Guide To Simple Traps" leaped down from his perch and looked down at the Chosen Children with a menacing grin. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Silly Chosen Children! You don't even have your Digimon with you! This was almost too easy!"

"Don't say that, Ken-chan," Said a tiny voice next to the Kaiser, "The last time you said that, Agumon showed up at the last minute and lit your cape on fire."

"...That was a lucky shot, Wormmon," the Kaiser muttered. "Shut up and get the net."

"Yes, Ken-chan."

"KEN!" Daisuke shouted, "We don't have time for this! We need to find a digital gate to Earth, fast!"

"Oh, so sorry, but you see, it's Christmas and I got my presents early this year. I just need to take them to my base and roast them over an open fire..." Ken said with his trademark 'I'm the oh-so-evil Digimon Kaiser' grin.

"...You got chestnuts for Christmas?" Miyako asked.

"No, I got Chosen Children."

"...Oh...Crap..." Miyako sighed. "Nice plan, Daisuke. Remind me to kick you for it later if we get out of this."

"I get first dibs, Miyako," Takeru spoke up.

* * *

Aside from Daisuke's screaming, Ken easily brought the Chosen Children to his floating base.

Ken chuckled to himself, pacing in front of the cage he kept the Chosen Children in. He held his book up, "Who would have thought this book would be so useful! Look at this, Wormmon! Holes is just the first chapter! Then it goes onto Mechs, shock proofing, clothing and disguises, everything! This is the best Christmas gift I have ever received! ...Thank you, Wormmon. I truly mean it, thank you."

"If I had known that it would actually work..." Wormmon muttered, giving the Chosen Children an apologetic look.

"What kind of idiot falls for a plan used in a Pokemon episode?" Miyako muttered.

"Us," Takeru said.

Daisuke shook the bars of the cage, screaming, "LET US OUT, KEN! LET US OUT!"

"Oh, Wormmon, his screams are like music to my ears." Ken smiled.

"Well, sir, now what do you want to do with them?" Wormmon asked.

Ken shrugged, "...To be honest, I haven't thought this far ahead."

Wormmon and the Chosen Children exchanged looks. "...Really?" They all asked.

"Being an evil genius is_ not_ as easy as it looks, all right?" Ken muttered. "I mean, what would _you_ do if you captured me?"

"...Tie you up in a sack, get a baseball bat and take turns?" Takeru suggested.

"That's not a bad idea..." Ken trailed off.

"Takeru, don't give Ken ideas!" Miyako shouted.

"Ken, please let us out." Hikari begged, "We need to at least give Iori Christmas gifts."

"...What?" Ken asked, he counted the chosen children, "Oh, damn it... One's missing. This is never good! Wormmon, take a note!"

Wormmon held up a pen and pad of paper, "Yes, Ken-chan?"

"Do not under any circumstances use these chosen children as bait to catch the missing one, they will somehow escape. They always do. Also, heavily guard the location they are being held with lasers, machine guns and land mines...Oh! And a moat filled with alligators! I've always wanted one of those."

"My pen ran out of ink at 'Do,' sorry."

"...Well, I'll remember it anyway." Ken shrugged. "So, what should we do with them?"

"Oh, oh! I know!" Wormmon hurried off to another part of the base.

Ken chuckled, "Wonderful, the worm finally realizes which side is winning..." He rubbed his hands together with an excited smile. "Well, Chosen Children, I have won at last. You put up a good fight, but it is obvious which one of us is superior. Do you see my superiority in our game of cat and mouse, finally? Do you see my majesty? Do you see my power? My strength? My-"

"Egg nog!" Miyako spoke up.

"...My egg nog?" Ken gave Miyako an odd look, then let out a frustrated groan as Wormmon approached the cage with a tray and five glasses of egg nog.

"One for you, Daisuke." Wormmon said, holding the tray up so that Daisuke could take a glass of egg nog. The others took their glasses as well.

"Thanks, Wormmon! You're awesome!" Daisuke smiled.

"And one for you, Ken-chan." Wormmon took the last glass to Ken. Ken took it in a quick swipe.

"Wormmon, what have I told you about feeding the prisoners?" Ken growled before sipping some egg nog.

"But, Ken-chan, it's Christmas! Have some Christmas spirit!"

"One, I hate Christmas. Two, what I have also told you about calling me 'Ken-chan' in front of the enemy?"

"Be nice to him, Ken-chan!"

"SHUT UP, DAISUKE!" Ken's grip on his glass of egg nog tightened, it began to crack, "Wormmon! Get my whip!"

"Ken-chan...!" Wormmon gave Ken a sad look, "It's Christmas eve..."

Ken growled, "...All right." He turned to the Chosen Children, "Now, what were you saying about this...Iori Chosen Child?"

"Someone told him Santa isn't real." Takeru explained, "Iori's been upset ever since!"

"...And he's how old or how stupid?" Ken asked. "Honestly! Believing in Santa Claus? HA!"

"What? You telling me you never believed?" Daisuke asked. "Actually, you strike me as one of those 'permanent naughty list' types."

"Every year I use the coal he gives me for a nice big barbecue," Ken said with a grin. "Go on, what were you planning to do? I need a laugh!"

"We came here to sneak into his house using the Digital Gate, Daisuke or Takeru would dress up as Santa Claus and give him gifts." Hikari added, "But..."

"...Iori's sort of expecting Takeru and Daisuke. We tried to get Angemon to do it, but, he refused." Miyako said.

"Ken-chaaaaan..." Wormmon whined as he gave Ken another sad look.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Ken groaned.

"They came here to help their friend, not attack you! You can't take them prisoner for this..."

"Wormmon, I can and will."

"Ken-chan..." Wormmon looked even sadder.

"No."

"Ken-chaaaaaaaaan..."

"No!"

"Keeeeeeeeeeeen-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan...!"

"NO!" Ken shouted to Wormmon with a glare.

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen-chaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Don't you start, too, Daisuke!" Ken turned to Daisuke, glaring, "As the Kaiser, I command you to shut up!"

"Oh, I'm being commanded by the BREAD-"

"That joke is really old, stupid and annoying, Daisuke!" Ken added, his glare became sharper. "Kaiser is German for KING! It has NOTHING to do with bread!"

"Long live the king of of the Kaiser rolls!"

"SHUT UP, MOTOMIYA!"

"Ken, please... There has to be something that will make you change your mind and help us..." Hikari said.

"If you can find me three ghosts, I'll consider it." With that, Ken stormed off, "Wormmon! Come! I am in need of Christmas cake and egg nog!"

"Yes, Ken-chan!"

"And stop calling me that!"

"...So, anybody got a lock pick?" Daisuke asked, eyes darting to each of his fellow Chosen Children. "Hair pin? Paperclip? ...Dynamite? Miyako, I'm looking in your direction..."

* * *

Ken fell back into his throne, sighing happily, "Well, I'll call this a victory, wouldn't you say so, Wormmon?"

"Ruining someone's Christmas isn't a victory..." Wormmon muttered, standing to Ken's side.

"Depends on who you ask..." Ken muttered, he held out his empty glass, "Wormmon, refill my egg nog..."

"Yes, Ken-chan..." Wormmon took the glass and left to the kitchen.

Ken yawned, looking at a clock. It was 11:00. "Hm...Later than I realized..." He yawned once more and fell asleep a few moments later...

* * *

The fire was burning out. Stockings were hung on the fireplace, two of them: A red one with the name "Ken" and a green one with the name "Osamu." Far to the left side of the fireplace was a tree, covered in decorations and lights of all colors.

A small boy sat behind a coffee table in front of the fireplace, on the floor with his back against a couch. On the table, he had a glass of egg nog and some cookies. He stared at a glass of milk and a plate of cookies in front of him, seated on the fireplace with a note. The words "To Santa" could be seen on the back of the folded note.

From the hall, Ken heard footsteps approaching.

"Ken, it's past ten..." Osamu muttered, rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing up so late?" He had gotten up to use the bathroom, he spotted Ken in the living room on the way back to his room.

"Waiting for Santa." Ken said, "Wanna wait with me, 'Samu-niichan?"

"...No," Osamu replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm tired." How could Ken believe in that nonsense about Santa Claus? "Why are you waiting for Santa?"

"I want to meet him this year! I wanna thank him for what he got me last year!"

"...You want to _thank_ Santa Claus?" Osamu asked, sitting next to Ken. He ate one of the cookies on the plate in front of his brother. Most kids waiting up for Santa would want to ask for something special, not _THANK_ the jolly old elf. They just wanted their toys.

"Yeah, he brought Final Fantasy VIII!"

Osamu gave Ken an odd look. "That's what I wanted last year. You don't even like Final Fantasy games."

"I know, I asked Santa to bring it for you. I told him how much you wanted it. It's your favorite game now, right?" Osamu gave a nod. "Then I want to thank him, he made my big brother happy."

Osamu was silent, he let out a quiet chuckle. "...I'm going to get some egg nog," he said after a moment, "you want me to refill your glass?"

"No thanks, it's still half full."

"All right," Osamu left.

He returned a minute later with a glass of egg nog and two pieces of Christmas Cake. A small one for himself, and a big one for Ken. He also gave Ken the strawberry and whipped cream from his own slice, Ken's favorite part. "Here." He gave Ken the big piece.

"Wow! Thanks, Osamu!" Ken's eyes lit up, he began eating the cake as Osamu sat next to him.

"...Merry Christmas, Ken." Osamu said, "I hope Santa brings you what you want this year."

"Merry Christmas, Osamu!" Ken smiled, "I hope he does the same for you!"

After eating their cake, the two brothers waited together in silence.

Ken was starting to fall asleep. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes open, but every so often he'd drift off to sleep for a second or two. "...Osamu..."

"Hm?" Osamu looked to his little brother.

"...Do you believe in Santa Claus?"

"...Of course I do." Osamu smiled with a nod.

Ken smiled, he sat up straight in an attempt to stay awake. After only a few minutes he fell asleep leaning against Osamu

Osamu wrapped an arm around his little brother, smiling. "...Merry Christmas, Ken."

* * *

Ken awoke from his dream, bolting straight up, "Ahh!"

"Ken-chan?" Wormmon looked up at the Kaiser. "Ken-chan, are you all right?"

"...Fine, just fine." Ken said, carefully looking around the room.

Wormmon held up Ken's egg nog, "It's still cold, you were only asleep for twenty minutes."

"...Twenty...minutes..." Ken sighed, "Wormmon! To the Chosen Children!"

"We're not going to whip them, are we?"

"Not this time!" Ken rushed into the room he kept the Chosen Children trapped within, Wormmon did his best to follow at Ken's pace.

When he got there, he found Daisuke, holding the bars tightly with a weird, strained, look on his face, "...What are you doing?"

"I...am...trying...to...bend...the...bars... You...evil...monster...!" Daisuke groaned, then collapsed. He panted heavily as Ken rolled his eyes.

"How you guys have such a winning streak against me is beyond my comprehension sometimes," Ken sighed.

Wormmon came into the room, "Ken-chan?"

Ken walked to a sack next to the cage, he had taken it from the chosen children upon their capture. He opened it.

"HEY! THAT'S FOR IORI, JERKASS!" Daisuke shouted, getting up and grabbing the bars of the cage.

The sack was filled with pillows to make it look full. Inside was also a few toys, a video game Iori had wanted and a Santa Claus costume.

Ken sighed, putting on the Santa Claus hat. He unhooked his cape, letting it fall to the ground. He put on the Santa Claus coat.

Kicking off his Kaiser boots, he put on the Santa Claus pants and boots. To top it all off, he put on the fake beard.

"...Ken?" Miyako asked, "What are you doing?"

Ken rolled his eyes, taking off his purple tinted glasses, handing them to Wormmon. The little Worm took them, speechless. Ken reached under his coat and into his Kaiser uniform pocket. He held up a golden key and unlocked the cage with it. "...Ho ho ho. Breath a word of this to _anyone_, and you will die. Slowly and painfully." He said after he opened the door.

"...Uh..." Takeru stood outside of the cage, confused. "What?"

"If Iori expects you or Daisuke as Santa Claus, it would be best for me to go. I'm the_ last_ person he would expect to be Santa Claus, so he wouldn't recognize me, right?"

"...Yeah, but... um...You sure you won't...kill him or something?" Miyako asked, "Are you actually going along with our plan to give Iori a Merry Christmas...and, you know, not be evil?"

"...Not in those words, but...pretty much." Ken growled, "Let's just get this over with..." He grabbed the sack and threw it over his shoulder, "I'm being somewhat merry this Christmas, but believe me, you Chosen Children will have _HELL_ to pay come the new year!"

"...Thanks, dude." Daisuke said, smiling.

"Thank you so much, Ken!" Hikari gave Ken a quick hug. The Kaiser did his best to hide a blush until she let go.

"Ken...chan..." A tears of joy fell from Wormmon's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ken rolled his eyes, "Fa Who foraze and all that crap... Just hurry up! We need to be at his place by midnight, right?"

"Right! Let's go!" Takeru shouted as Ken lead the Chosen Children out of his base.

* * *

Iori sat in his living room, staring at his stockings.

The front door was barricaded, just to be sure that this wasn't Daisuke pulling a mean trick.

The youngest chosen child let out a sad sigh as he looked at the clock.

12:38... Santa wasn't coming. Santa didn't exist.

Iori got up and went back to his room, turning down the dark hallway.

"Ho ho ho!"

...It couldn't be... Iori couldn't believe what he heard.

"HO HO HO!"

Iori rushed back to his living room.

He saw him there...

...Santa Claus. Filling his stocking with gifts.

"Santa...?" Iori whispered.

"Ho ho ho!" 'Santa Claus' looked to Iori and smiled, "Merry Christmas."

Iori approached Santa cautiously. He looked at his face, there was...Kindness in his eyes, Iori didn't know how to describe it as anything but kindness. No, it wasn't Takeru or Daisuke, it was really him... Santa Claus! He was shorter than Iori thought he would be, but... ...The kindness in his eyes, just from that...Iori knew this had to be the real thing! The_ real _Santa Claus!

"Santa!" Iori wrapped his arms around the jolly gift giver, "Y-You are real!"

"Of course I am." Ken disguised his voice, rather well if he did say so himself. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't! Ho ho ho!" Ken smiled, "Now, you run off to bed! I don't normally let children see me, you know! Ho ho ho!"

"Of course. I-I just...want to thank you. It...always made me happy to know there was someone so dedicated to making people happy...Even for just one night. It's more than most would...ever do." Iori bowed his head, smiling brightly, "Thank you for that, Santa. And everything else. Merry Christmas."

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, Iori!" Ken waved as Iori ran back to his room. He finished putting the gifts in Iori's stocking.

After making sure Iori was, indeed, asleep in his room, Ken took out his D-3, "...Digital Gate. Open." He whispered. The computer warped him and his sack back into the Digital World.

The Chosen Children watched from the gate.

"Wow, you're not only an evil genius, but a good actor!" Takeru said as Ken appeared before them.

"Like I said," Ken growled, "If any of you breath a word of this to _anyone_-"

"We know, we know!" Daisuke said, "We won't tell anyone."

"Good, now get out of here! I'm going back to my base and sleeping in this Christmas..." Ken tossed the sack at Miyako, who caught it easily.

"Merry Christmas, Ken!" Hikari waved as Ken walked off.

"Bah. _Freakin'._ Humbug."

The Chosen Children began to laugh at Ken's response, even Ken tried to suppress a chuckle as he went back to his base. Wormmon was waiting for him...The little worm looked so proud, which annoyed Ken to no end.

"Ken-chan, that was a very nice thing you did-"

"Not. Another. Word." Ken interrupted, "I let my enemies go free after I _finally_ caught them. I _humiliated_ myself in front of them. I was _holly and jolly_. And for _what?_ To give _another_ enemy a merry Christmas? ...I'm going to be in my bed chambers, bring me a glass of egg nog. A big glass. ...And do _not_ wake me tomorrow morning if you know what's good for you."

Wormmon nodded as Ken walked past him.

As Ken walked down the dark halls of his base, tossing off the Santa costume piece by piece along the way, he...

...He could have been mistaken, he could have been crazy, but...

"_Merry Christmas, Ken-toutochan..._"

...He could have _sworn_ he heard Osamu's voice.

~Owari~

* * *

Original Author's (AKA Ori's) Notes:  
First, I apologize for the blatant lie that is told in this fic: That Santa Claus does not exist. I am sorry for spreading this awful lie.

Santa Claus is very real, I know this. He fills my stocking every year with the best teas, and I always leave him home made Alton Brown sugar cookies and hard egg nog (and carrots for the reindeer)! Again, I repeat: SANTA CLAUS IS REAL AND AWESOME! Go Santa, you rock!

I admit, it's a bit of a stretch for Iori to believe in him but... ...That's why in this version we added the fact Iori believed in Santa Claus for the concept of someone dedicated to making kids happy at Christmas. And not so much for the free stuff (though free stuff is awesome!).

As for Ken... ...Well, he does have the Crest of Kindness, so the idea that Iori thinks it's Santa Claus because Ken's Kindness is actually showing for once is what I think made things work (barely). And, besides, would Iori REALLY expect the _Digimon Kaiser_ to show up and give him gifts?

And those Mugen E references were in the original (the bread joke), we didn't add them to make fun of it (Taiki probably wouldn't let me, anyway). If you don't know what Mugen E is... ...That's probably a good thing.

Just a quick translation since I use some Japanese terms and honorifics in this one:

('Samu-)Nii(chan) and (Ken-)Touto(chan): Nii comes from Onii-san\chan, which means "big brother." Level of affection is noted by the suffix. Touto is from Otouto-san\chan, which means little brother. Suffix rules for Onii apply.  
It's a little hard to illustrate the difference with the terms for brothers\sisters. A good example of the difference between the "san" and "chan" suffix for family members is this: Otou-san and Okaa-san mean "Dad" and "Mom," respectively. Otou-chan and Okaa-chan would be along the lines of "Daddy" and "Mommy."

Also, Wormmon ALWAYS refers to Ken as Ken-chan in the Japanese version of 02, even when he's the Kaiser. It's a sign of how devoted he is to Ken, which is nothing short of AMAZING when you consider all the abuse he puts up with. That part of why Wormmon's my favorite Adventure Partner Digimon.

Hope you enjoyed the first of our December upload! Merry Christmas everyone!

Seriously, I really missed doing the big Christmas upload...I forgot how much fun it is!

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori? Y-You still leave milk and cookies for Santa Claus? Really? Um, well, good for you for being on the nice list for so long (or at all, for that matter)! Yes, very good! Congratulations, hope he gives you that line of rooibos tisanes from the Republic of Tea I know you've been eying!

(My God, I'm editing stories written by a madman! Well I sort of knew that but I didn't know HOW mad!)

I enjoyed this one simply because I like it when Ori writes Kaiser-Ken in comedies. And, finally, a comedy Osamu shows up in that does NOT contain an "Ichijouji road waffle" joke! It's a Christmas miracle!

Happy Christmas to all and more holiday fics are on their way! And I'm glad to see that Ori is enjoying his first "December upload" in seven years! I'm excited to be a part of it!

-Taiki Matsuki


End file.
